


Después de la guerra

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Frost!Martín, M/M, Pitch!Manuel, Post-Movie, Rise of the Guardians AU, Se mencionan otros personajes too, bingo_argchi, sorry not sorry enough
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rey de las pesadillas no tiene miedos, y si los tuviera, no serían sobre los guardianes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenía que hacer un au de una pelicula de dreamworks, y aquí está.   
> Probablemente necesitan saber un poquito del Origen de los Guardianes para entender esto, nada que wikipedia no les pueda decir tho'. ALSO, I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SLOW.

  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde su última derrota que ya casi no le importa, casi puede decir que no le afecta estar encerrado ahí, que de nuevo se está acostumbrando a la sensación de las sombras mordisqueándole la piel, la humedad calándole los huesos y claro, la constante amenaza de las pesadillas encima de su cabeza mientras recorre los pasillos de su guarida.  
Casi puede decir que no tiene miedo, pero si tiene, y ya perdió la cuenta de los meses que ha pasado sin dormir.

No es que lo necesite, claro, no es un humano ni está vivo a fin de cuentas, pero si lo extraña, especialmente ahora que es demasiado débil como para arriesgarse a salir. Manuel recuerda haber dormido algunas veces antes, entremedio de la era oscura y su intento de venganza, recuerda soñar cosas, nada de sueños alegres, no, eso es para los niños que Victoria va a ver cada noche; sus sueños son sombras sin forma y voces llamándolo en todas partes, parecidas a los susurros de sus miedos, pero distintas al mismo tiempo. Hay voces que recuerda con claridad de su vida original, su hija, por ejemplo, es la que más reconoce, y la que menos aparece. A veces son algunos de sus soldados también, los que fueron más cercanos al menos, y otras tantas voces irreconocibles que van y vienen, siempre al borde de ser recuerdos y no. Eso al menos cuando no está plagado de pesadillas.

Manuel no se arrepiente de haber intentado derrocar a los guardianes, no realmente, no cuando estuvo tan cerca, tan poderoso, tan presente una vez más. Supone que ser ignorado por años le hace eso a la gente, y en el fondo, debajo de años y años y años de asustar niños y robar sueños para alimentar los miedos, él también fue gente.  
Se entretiene pensando que tiene años para reponerse, que la mayor parte de las pesadillas que lo atacaron el día de su derrota están poblando el centro de su escondite hoy en día, y que si tiene paciencia, siempre hay otro momento para volver a intentarlo.  
Tiene una terrible inmortalidad para hacerlo, y a pesar de lo que hayan insinuado los guardianes ese día, no está asustado.

Él es el miedo.

Por supuesto, eso queda olvidado en alguna parte de su mente cuando siente al espíritu de invierno entrar en su guarida. No ve a Martín, más bien siente el aire helado deslizándose dentro de su guarida, abriendo una salida por la cual seguro saldrán las pesadillas que quedan, una tras otra, y sin él.  
Quizá Manuel pueda salir detrás de ellas, asustar a algunos niños para recobrar fuerzas, y no volver debajo de la cama en un buen tiempo, pero no tiene tanta esperanza de eso, no cuando ni siquiera puede darse el valor de salir a la luz y enfrentar al guardián que lo está invadiendo.  
Las sombras se distorsionan para él, se abren, lo ocultan incluso cuando el rubio lo busca con la mirada. Es casi acogedor entonces, cuando hay una amenaza más grande que sus propias pesadillas para atormentarlo, y desde su escondite, puede ver como el espíritu de invierno vuelve hielo cada una de las pesadillas que se le acercan.  
Y deja escapar a la mitad restante a lo profundo de su guarida.

Martín mira alrededor un rato más, deteniéndose frente a su globo terráqueo a inspeccionar las lucecitas que titilan en los continentes, sosteniéndose precariamente en su bastón, y luego se va, tal cual llegó, dejando abierto el agujero a su paso.

Manuel ve las pesadillas salir una o dos horas más tarde, pero ni siquiera se molesta en seguirlas, simplemente se sienta en los túneles y cierra los ojos, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Martín mirando las únicas luces de su guarida.  
Cada día son más los que creen.

 

*  
Martín vuelve una vez cada semana después de eso, y pasea un rato por el centro de la habitación (si es que uno puede llamarle así). Lo llama algunas veces, sin alzar la voz al comienzo, gritando a todo pulmón al final, y luego se va.

Ahora que no hay pesadillas rebeldes, Manuel sale a la superficie también, usualmente después de que Martín se ha ido. Ya está lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, e incluso entretiene en su cabeza la idea de sacar a Martín por la fuerza la próxima vez que aparezca en su guarida, pero no lo hace. Se dice que es porque ahora Martín es un guardián, y si él viene a su guarida, los demás también podrían aparecer para ayudarlo. El más mínimo ataque podría darles una razón para venir enfrentarlo cuando es más débil, para que se aseguren de que no volverá a levantarse, y no puede dejar que eso pase.

No, en vez de eso se contenta con mirar desde las sombras como el espíritu pasea por la oscuridad, tropezándose de vez en cuando (Manuel disfruta eso más que nada, especialmente cuando escucha al espíritu maldecir en voz alta), y hablándole aún cuando no puede verlo. Sus conversaciones unilaterales usualmente empiezan con la fecha, y algún dato curioso de los otros guardianes, de cómo va todo con el mundo, de la navidad y otras cosas que Manuel en realidad no quiere saber. Así es como se entera de que han pasado casi dos años, desde la última vez que se dejó ver.

Es una rutina irritante, pero Manuel no hace nada por detenerla, solo mira a Martín desde las sombras, y lo escucha, poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que el rubio le pide que salga a hablar con él.

 

*  
Manuel detiene el hielo con arena negra en la siguiente visita de Martín.  
No es que pretenda hacerlo, pero ahora que sus pesadillas han vuelto a su control absoluto, es simplemente un acto reflejo evitar que su enemigo las congele, a fin de cuentas, encontrar y corromper la arena de Victoria no es tan fácil como para desperdiciarla así.

Está esperando otro ataque, listo para defenderse y por fin, por fin, sacar a Martín de su guarida, pero ver al espíritu sonriéndole lo saca de balance, especialmente cuando escucha su nombre dicho en un tono tan alegre.  
Suena mal. No se supone que sea así.

\- ¡Saliste, por fin! Estaba empezando a pensar que jamás ibas a recuperarte –la sonrisa de Martín está llena de dientes blancos, y Manuel piensa casi sin querer en María cuando la ve. Y pensar en el hada de los dientes inevitablemente lo lleva a recordar su puño impactando contra su cara antes de su derrota final- Los otros dijeron que habían visto marcas de tu mejoría, pero como nadie te había visto en persona pensé que…,

Martín habla como una tormenta, atropellando una idea con la otra sin esperar por una respuesta, y Manuel no puede evitar perder el hilo de su conversación más de una vez, distraído como está en el mero hecho de tener a su enemigo en su propio territorio, tan feliz de verlo. Se le ocurre que quizá está emocionado de que, desde su punto de vista, Manuel por fin decidió salir y hablar con él.

Es ridículo. Casi ofensivo.  
\- ¿De verdad estás aquí para hablar? –pregunta por fin, masajeándose las sienes como si realmente pudiese tener un dolor de cabeza. Seguro puede, si tiene que soportar más tiempo al guardián de la diversión o lo que sea, hablándole de todas y cada una de las cosas que no le importan, pero no le apetece descubrirlo en verdad.

Martín solo lo mira con ambas cejas alzadas y la boca a medio camino de formar una palabra antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿No? Más o menos. –Admite al fin, con una sonrisa apenas avergonzada.- Oye, solo vine a asegurarme de que ya estabas lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo tuyo, relájate.

Cuando Manuel llama a sus poderes esa vez, puede sentir el miedo de los adultos más claramente que el de los niños, y solo eso basta para terminar de arruinar su humor, aunque nunca fue bueno para empezar. La arena en sus manos se siente fría, un poco húmeda quizá, mientras se enreda entre sus dedos, y si Martín ha notado lo que está pasando, no hace nada al respecto.  
Aún después de que Manuel lo saca de su guarida a punta de pura arena negra y miedo antiguo, Martín no hace nada más que soltar un grito de sorpresa, y maldecir a Manuel desde la superficie.

No puede ni intenta evitar la sonrisa que se forma mientras mira su entrada bloqueada con arena. En alguna parte sabe que no es realmente poderoso, que Martín no está intentándolo, pero esa parte parece muda al lado de la sensación de poder que corre por su cuerpo escuchando al espíritu intentando abrir la entrada desde la superficie.  
No importa, -se dice, la espalda apoyada contra su globo terráqueo, lleno con las luces de los niños que creen en los guardianes. Hoy no le importa. Sinceramente podría importarle menos quién cree y quién no. Quién es realmente poderoso, y quién no.

Y casi, casi no se molesta cuando nota que la salida de su guarida está cubierta de hielo cuando intenta salir.

 

*  
La siguiente vez que se ven, es en la superficie.

Manuel está intentando evitar a los guardianes aún, incluso si ha podido recuperarse mejor ahora que sus pesadillas son nuevamente suyas. La verdad es que solo los niños más pequeños y los ancianos creen en él usando su nombre hoy en día y aunque el miedo es una constante universal, no significa que pueda hacerle frente a los guardianes con ese nivel de creencia.

Cuando se siente especialmente dramático, Manuel piensa que jamás va a volver a estar en la posición adecuada para cobrar venganza o siquiera hacerle frente a los guardianes. Es una idea que entretiene de vez en cuando, mirando la estela dorada que deja la nube de Victoria de vez en cuando.

Las figuras negras que forman las pesadillas de la niña frente a él dan vueltas y vueltas frente a sus ojos, y Manuel sinceramente no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado mirándola, pero al menos no es una de esas que sueñan con caer, o con pasillos eternos. No, la niña frente a él sueña con muñecas, altas, pequeñas, de trapo y de cerámica, persiguiéndola, algunas armadas de tijeras y agujas, otras simplemente saltando y mordiéndole los pies. En otro tiempo habría sido algo poco común, pero Manuel supone que los humanos se han esforzado mucho por hacer aterradora su propia realidad y eso les ha dado muchísimo más material para soñar.

Sinceramente disfruta mirando cómo se desenvuelve el espectáculo frente a él, cómo el miedo va aumentando de a poco a su alrededor, y la niña patea sus sábanas intentando liberarse.  
Supone que si realmente quisiera quedarse a verla despertar (agitada, llorando, quizá llamando a sus padres o intentando quedarse callada para evitar que la encuentren), podría, de todas maneras nadie puede verlo ahora, pero el mero pensamiento lo hace sentir enfermo. Uno jamás termina de acostumbrarse a ser invisible.

Afuera está nevando, y Manuel se toma unos segundos para mirar el cielo cuando por fin sale de la habitación, seguro de que no se supone que haya una nevasón en esta parte del mundo. No ahí, no esa noche, ninguna noche en realidad, ni en el más crudo de los inviernos. Está tan ocupado pensando en eso mientras flota fuera de la ventana que no percibe la presencia de otro espíritu hasta que escucha su risa.  
Es difícil equivocarse a partir de ahí, ni siquiera necesita verlo, sabe perfectamente quién está con él en Sudamérica esa noche. Las carcajadas de Martín vienen mezcladas con el aire helado, y los copos de nieve que se van acumulando en su pelo preceden la llegada del espíritu.  
Manuel supone que debería desaparecer ahora, mucho antes de que Martín lo note, pero en vez de eso se queda esperando, mirando hipnotizado las calles pintándose poco a poco de blanco.

\- ¡Manuel! –exclama Martín, aterrizando a unos metros de él, su pelo dorado revuelto por el viento.- Oye, Manuel, qué bueno encontrarte quería…,  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -interrumpe Manuel, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo mira acercarse- En esta ciudad no nieva. Incluso tú tienes que saber eso.  
La única señal de que Martín captó el tono despectivo de su voz es como arruga la nariz luego de oírlo, pero el gesto se desvanece tan rápido que Manuel incluso duda de que haya estado ahí. Es claro que Martín está lejos de dejarse amedrentar por él (jamás se ha dejado, en verdad), y eso irrita a Manuel más que cualquier otra cosa.  
\- Obvio que lo sé –suspira Martín, mirando el cielo dramáticamente, una sonrisa dibujándose apenas en sus labios- Pero es una pena, ¿no crees? Tantos niños sin poder tener una pelea de bolas de nieve, o esquiar, o andar en trineo.  
\- Una verdadera tragedia, estoy seguro -murmura Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pero hay un balance, y reglas, y no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te plazca.

\- ¿Perdón, qué? ¿el rey de las pesadillas hablando de las reglas? ¿Desde cuando te importan a ti las reglas y el balance?  
Manuel puede sentir las puntas de sus orejas calentándose con la risa de Martín, aunque no está seguro del por qué, simplemente aprieta los puños y los dientes, y se dispone a caminar. De todas formas no es su trabajo educar al espíritu, si él quiere pelear con los elementales del invierno, pues que así sea.  
Quizá aumentará el miedo, últimamente hay muchos adultos preocupados de los cambios climáticos de todas maneras.

\- ¡Oye! No te vayas, perdón ¡ya no me estoy riendo! -alega Martín a sus espaldas. Manuel escucha la risa aún en su voz, y el sonido de sus pasos sobre el pavimento, pero no comenta nada.- Aunque no tienes derecho a enojarte, dos años después de intentar eliminarnos me hablas de balance, vamos, Manuel, incluso tú tienes que admitir que suena divertido.  
  
No tiene por qué explicarse, realmente, podría solo irse de regreso a su guarida, esconderse en las sombras y dejar atrás los comentarios de Martín. Eso debería hacer, de hecho.

\- Cambiar el clima no es lo mismo que asustar niños.- murmura, cruzándose de brazos.- Los guardianes solo afectan a los niños, los espíritus de las estaciones afectan el planeta entero. Es distinto.  
\- ¡No lo es!  
\- Si, si lo es. -sisea Manuel, molesto consigo mismo por seguir ahí, por sentir interés siquiera en el ceño fruncido del rubio.- No pongas esa cara, tú eres un espíritu de invierno, los otros tienen que haberte enseñado algo.  
\- Claro, claro.

Manuel ve al guardián encogerse de hombros a su lado, las manos escondidas en su polerón congelado, y la expresión cerrada. Es claro que lo ofendió de alguna forma, aunque no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo o por qué, y aún así, Martín no deja de caminar a su lado. Casi no hay viento ya, y la delgada capa de nieve que se había formado con la entrada de Martín ya se está diluyendo en el cemento, dejando solo la humedad como prueba de que existió en primer lugar.

\- Nunca vi ningún espíritu como yo, en trecientos años ¿Quién me iba a enseñar algo? El viento es el único que encaja con lo que dices pero no cambia el clima, ni es un espíritu -murmura Martín, los ojos clavados en sus propios pies.- No sé qué es, en verdad -añade, con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios.  
El viento le revuelve el pelo en respuesta, y Manuel maldice cuando su propia mata de pelo castaño le tapa los ojos.  
\- Para ser sinceros, yo tampoco lo sé. -miente, sin dejar de caminar.

  
*  
Caer en esa rutina es tan fácil que Manuel piensa que no puede ser natural. No hay forma alguna en la que esto sea simplemente una casualidad, ha vivido suficiente tiempo como para saber eso, y aún así no pregunta cuando Martín viene a acompañarlo en las noches, esté en la ciudad que esté. Manuel camina, y Martín va en el viento, subiendo y bajando con las corrientes, apenas lo suficientemente cerca para poder intercambiar unas palabras de vez en vez.

\- ¡Es divertido, dejame llevarte! -le dice, al menos dos veces por noche, y Manuel siempre lo rechaza, transportándose en las sombras cuando siente al guardián acercarse mucho.  
Con el paso de los meses ha aprendido a anticipar los humores de Martín, cómo el viento parece volverse más helado cuando planea hacer algo excitante, ya sea congelar una calle y hacer caer a los transeúntes uno a uno (a Manuel también, ya que están en eso), o, en ocasiones más recientes, intentar levantarlo contra su voluntad en alguna de las corrientes de viento que usa para viajar.  
Hay algo especial en el aire al rededor de Martín cuando está imaginando alguna forma de «divertirse», el ambiente se electrifica con su anticipación, y más de alguna vez Manuel se encuentra a si mismo riéndose luego de haber esquivado su más reciente travesura, totalmente inmerso en su aire.

Esa noche en particular, el aire a su alrededor se siente electrificado con la emoción de Martín, cargado de tantas ideas y anticipación que Manuel puede sentir sus propias emociones amoldándose en torno a las de Martín, ansioso y tenso mientras espera al desenlace. Cree estar seguro de que sea lo que sea que Martín tiene pensado, puede esquivarlo, o al menos mantener su dignidad cuando pase (a diferencia de las últimas dos veces en que el guardián ha decidido congelar las calles, al menos).

Y aún así, no pasa nada. La tensión ansiosa que se ha estado acumulando desde que se encontraron en México sigue alrededor de ellos incluso luego de que se cambian de continente, Manuel escapando del amanecer y Martín feliz de repartir su frío por cualquier lugar, independiente de la estación.

Para cuando los alcanza el siguiente amanecer, Manuel está convencido de que todo fue su imaginación, incluso si la tensión no ha hecho más que aumentar en las horas que han tenido para pasear por Asia. El cielo ya está tiñéndose de un celeste amarillento cuando se resigna a que, equivocado o no, Martín no tiene intenciones de aclararle nada, y está medio camino a desaparecer entre las sombras cuando el espíritu de invierno lo llama.

\- ¿No me podías decir antes? -sisea Manuel, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo mira. Martín tiene una sonrisa insegura en el rostro cuando se encoge de hombros, y de alguna forma es preocupante verlo así. No esta seguro por qué, pero él mismo se siente nervioso viéndolo.  
Aunque eso es ridículo, qué razón podría tener el rey de las pesadillas para ponerse nervioso.

 

Ninguna, naturalmente.

 

\- ¿Y, qué es? -pregunta exasperado. El cielo sobre sus cabezas sigue aclarándose con cada minuto de silencio, pero por supuesto, Martín no parece notarlo.  
\- Bueno, yo..., Mira, Manuel, ¿quieres ser un guardián?  
La risa sale de su boca antes de que se de cuenta, una carcajada larga y ruidosa, algo inusual para él, pero también es inusual la pregunta, así que supone que puede permitirse esa clase de cosas. Si es sincero, está esperando que Martín se una a sus risas, que le diga que fue una broma, y puedan acabar con su salida.  
Espera volver pronto a su guarida, sentarse en la parte hueca de su globo terráqueo, y seguir riéndose de la broma poco inspirada de Martín.

Sin embargo el espíritu no se ríe, ni siquiera está sonriendo como antes, simplemente lo mira incrédulo, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si estuviese buscando algo que decir. Manuel supone que es una reacción natural, nunca se había reído así con Martín, y él está hecho de miedo, su risa no es un eco de viento helado y diversión, es más bien el tipo de ruido que hace que los niños se despierten por las noches, demasiado asustados como para sacar la cabeza de debajo del cubrecama, así que realmente no puede culpar al guardián por no unirse a su escándalo.

 

\- Perdón..., pero tu empezaste, diciendo esa estupidez con esa cara de seriedad, cómo no iba a reírme, Martín.  
\- ¡El hombre de la luna me dijo que te fuera a buscar! -suelta Martín de golpe, las mejillas ligeramente azuladas por alguna razón- Bueno, no, no fue a mi exactamente. Nos lo dijo a todos, en el taller. Todos acordamos que yo tenía más posibilidades de convencerte, como me habías ofrecido una alianza antes, los demás creyeron que iba a ser más fácil.  
\- Ajá.  
\- ¡Es enserio! Victoria, María, Luciano, incluso Miguel, todos están esperando a que vayas al taller a participar de esta ceremonia..., no es la gran cosa en verdad, pero me han estado preguntando cuando voy a llevarte.

 

Manuel no está orgulloso de muchas cosas en su vida como rey de las pesadillas, e incluso antes de eso, no estaba orgulloso de muchas cosas cuando era un mortal (a excepción quizá del orgullo por su hija), pero la forma en que simplemente se va, es una de esas cosas que está seguro que recordará con vergüenza durante los próximos quinientos años, o más.  
No sabe por qué lo hace siquiera, cierta parte de él cree que las sombras toman la decisión por si mismas para defenderlo, de qué, no sabe aún, pero algo tiene que haber de peligro para tener que huir así.

 

Lo último que ve antes de desaparecer es el sol.

  
*  
Más allá de lo que el hombre de la luna y sus guardianes puedan pensar, Manuel sabe que su misión tiene un motivo, sabe bien que él también es parte del balance y el equilibrio del que Martín tanto se rió esa primera noche, meses atrás. Sabe por qué está ahí, en la tierra, asustando niños y controlando el miedo que habita en su cuerpo, en sus sombras, y claro, en sus pesadillas.  
Conoce su trabajo y no necesita ser un guardián para eso. No necesita que nadie lo justifique, y no necesita alianzas en realidad.

Y aún así no le explica a Martín, no explica la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que el espíritu intenta empezar la conversación, simplemente sigue caminando, repartiendo pesadillas por aquí y por allá, sin siquiera fijarse en qué niño sueña con qué horror.

 

Muy en el fondo, supone que, si jamás lo explica, Martín jamás dejará de preguntar.

 

*  
El reflejo de la arena de Victoria es algo que no se puede confundir, no importa cuanto tiempo pase sin verla, Manuel sabe que están en la misma ciudad antes siquiera de que ella lo haya visto. Y aún así, decide quedarse donde está, mirando como se desenvuelve la pesadilla de la niña que tiene al frente.  
Esta noche los protagonistas de la pesadilla no son muñecas, sino perros gigantes persiguiendo en manada a la diminuta figura de arena que compone la niña. A estas alturas Manuel ha visto tantas veces las pesadillas de esta niña en particular que sabe que siempre es sobre algo persiguiéndola, siempre es sobre correr hasta que sus piernas no dan más, y despertar después de caerse, sus miedos abalanzándose sobre ella como agua, hasta que ya no son perros ni muñecas, solo una masa negra que la ahoga hasta despertar.

La única diferencia esta noche, es que al momento de caerle encima, la arena ya se ha vuelto totalmente dorada, y de repente los perros son cachorros, lamiéndole las mejillas y saltando a su alrededor. Es una transformación tan predecible que Manuel solo puede poner los ojos en blanco mientras espera a que su contraparte aparezca en la habitación, pensando sobre las mil formas distintas en que Victoria podría haber transformado su pesadilla en algo más interesante, con apenas un poco más de esfuerzo.  
Solo tiene que esperar unos segundos, de hecho, antes de que la figura dorada de Victoria se deslice dentro de la habitación con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro y un pequeño gesto de disculpas por la pesadilla que acaba de arruinar.  
No es que Manuel pueda opinar mucho en realidad, incluso si trata de poner toda su decepción por el pobre desplante de Victoria en el simple gesto de encogerse de hombros. Aparentemente su mensaje silencioso es un éxito, porque dos segundos después, Victoria está riéndose en silencio frente a él, sus hombros temblando con las carcajadas mudas, y la corona de su cabeza llena de símbolos de arena que se forman y se destruyen demasiado rápido como para que Manuel alcance a descifrar que está intentando decirle.

\- Ella misma podría haber inventado una transformación más interesante para esa pesadilla -comenta haciendo un gesto hacia la niña, la resignación palpable en cada palabra. Es inevitable, piensa, mirando como Victoria va recobrando el control de su risa poco a poco, es inevitable que las pesadillas se transformen en sueños dulces cuando están en la misma ciudad. Victoria se endereza frente a él, indiferente a sus pensamientos, la sonrisa intacta y sus ojos vueltos apenas más que una línea de pestañas doradas.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

 

Los símbolos sobre su cabeza son más lentos esta vez, y Manuel los mira cambiar, alzando las cejas. Victoria y él se han visto casi desde siempre, estaban ahí mucho antes de que la pascua y la navidad fueran importantes, y aún así Manuel cree que jamás será realmente bueno leyendo los símbolos de Victoria (no es que lo intente demasiado tampoco).  
Hablar con Victoria es una prueba constante de su poca paciencia.

\- No entiendo -dice Manuel al final de la demostración, y tiene que esforzarse por evitar la sonrisa que se quiere colar a sus labios cuando Victoria lo mira de nuevo, el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa rígida en su rostro.- Estoy intentando, Victoria, en serio. Quizá eres tú la que no se está comunicando bien.  
El golpe de Victoria no duele, pero Manuel retrocede de todas formas, mirándola con ambas cejas alzadas. Pretender indiferencia usualmente es suficiente para acabar con la paciencia de la guardiana de los sueños, pero no hoy, a juzgar por la sonrisa burlona que tiene en los labios.

 

Ver a Martín hecho con la arena dorada es más de lo que espera, Manuel supone que un Martín diminuto sobre la coronilla de Victoria habría sido suficiente para hacer el truco, pero ella lo lleva más lejos, y la silueta de arena frente a sus ojos es ligeramente más alta que él, ligeramente más corpulenta también. Los ojos de la replica están sonriéndole todo el tiempo, y Manuel se escucha a si mismo hacer un ruido al fondo de la garganta cuando la mano dorada se extiende hacia él, la palma abierta, expectante a que acepte la invitación.  
Manuel no está seguro realmente, qué es lo que se supone que haga, ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado mirando la mano dorada de la réplica. Está pensando incluso en darle la mano, aunque solo sea para terminar la reunión con Victoria, cuando la visión se desvanece en un millón de granos dorados, desapareciendo en el aire como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí.

 

No sabe de dónde sale exactamente la desilusión que se esparce por su mente cuando los últimos granos se disuelven, pero está ahí, saliendo de su cuerpo en gestos perfectamente reconocibles para alguien como Victoria, y aún así no puede evitarlo. Manuel se encuentra a si mismo carraspeando avergonzado luego de los segundos de silencio que se alargan entre ellos, nada de gestos ni figuras de arena para pretender que hay una conversación de por medio.  
\- Si..., bueno..., Tengo otros lugares a los que ir.  
\- Manuel.

 

La voz de Victoria suena rasposa, y algo más ronca de lo que recordaba, pero ahí está, obligándolo a olvidar la vergüenza, aunque sea solo el segundo que le toma mirarla. Todo sigue igual, Victoria no vuelve a abrir la boca, en vez de eso le sonríe enseñando los dientes, ofreciéndole su propia mano dorada en reemplazo.  
\- ¿Tu también?

 

Manuel jura que la risa de Victoria lo sigue hasta su guarida esa noche.

*  
Los siguientes meses no son muy distintos para el rey de las pesadillas, pero su existencia tampoco ha conocido muchos momentos especiales, es más bien un tema de rutinas, salir en las noches a hacer su trabajo, de un continente a otro, cambiando de nombre para cada lugar, y luego volver a su guarida las pocas horas que le queden (aunque si pudiera preferiría no volver jamás). Una vez ahí solo puede sentarse y mirar su globo terráqueo, tan brillante como siempre.  
Aunque no le importa tanto como debería, si es sincero.  
Especialmente ahora que ha su rutina se han unido las visitas de los guardianes. Ha hablado con Victoria más veces de las que le gustaría, incluso si no hablan realmente, y las pequeñas hadas de María lo siguieron durante toda una noche en Canadá. Luciano envía duendes, miles de duendes, pero no ha intentado siquiera aparecer en persona, Manuel asume que es porque falta poco para Navidad, y sinceramente agradece que así sea, sino, seguro que Luciano intentaría iniciar una conversación. Incluso se ha cruzado con Miguel, aunque jamás hablan, Manuel solo lo mira comer huevos de chocolate en silencio, intentando no darle demasiada importancia a pesar de que sabe que Miguel debe haber ido simplemente a eso.  
Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, Manuel supone que quizá sus rutinas ya no son apropiadamente rutinarias, pero no está seguro de como detenerlo.

 

Aunque si lo está.

 

*  
Noviembre encuentra a Manuel esperando a Martín en un pueblo inglés, apenas unas horas después de que oscurece. Lleva al menos dos semanas buscándolo en realidad, pero rastrearlo en invierno es más difícil de lo que esperaba, y ha tenido más equivocaciones siguiendo elementales de invierno de las que está dispuesto a aceptar.  
Nada de eso importa cuando lo escucha. Manuel ni siquiera necesita esforzarse para reconocerlo, la risa de Martín siempre viene acompañada por el silbido del viento y las ramas de los arboles chocando unas con otras. Los pies de Martín dejan hielo a su paso, y con él viene la nieve, cayendo lenta y silenciosa en medio de la noche.  
Las sombras en las que se oculta están compuestas de miedos, no tienen temperatura, no son tangibles ni están realmente vivas, pero si tuviera que describirlas, Manuel diría que son húmedas y frías, desagradables probablemente, aunque él lleva tantos años controlándolos (y dejándose controlar) que ya no le importa, jamás es agradable claro, pero es lo suficientemente familiar como para preferirlo antes del aire helado que Martín está dejando correr por el pueblo.  
Viéndolo usar sus poderes para algo más que hacer bromas, Manuel piensa que podrían haber sido grandes aliados. Incluso piensa que si se lo hubiese propuesto antes, mucho antes de haberse anunciado a Luciano, antes de que el hombre en la luna declarara al espíritu de invierno un guardián, Martín habría estado con él, derrocando a los guardianes juntos. Casi puede verse frente al globo terráqueo sin ninguna luz, la risa de Martín y el silbido del viento sonando en los pasillos subterráneos de su guarida.

 

Irónicamente, no se siente cómodo imaginando el globo sin luces.

Está seguro de que tenía una razón para seguir a Martín, y trata de salir de las sombras varias veces mientras lo ve avanzar, pero no sabe que quiere decir en realidad. Tiene la ligera sensación de que nunca lo supo. Y por primera vez desde su derrota, Manuel supone que perder estuvo bien, que en realidad no necesita vengarse de nada.

 

Quizá sigue a Martín cuando parte hacia Dinamarca. Y si, quizá luego continua hacia Noruega con él, siempre escondido en las sombras. Lo bueno de su papel en el equilibrio de las cosas, supone, es que si nadie tiene pesadillas durante una noche, nadie se queja en realidad.

*  
Las semanas siguientes hay tan poco miedo en los niños del mundo que Victoria siente la necesidad de ir directamente a su guarida, esparciendo su luz dorada por cada recoveco hasta que Manuel tiene que salir de su escondite. Incluso con su voto de silencio, sus quejas son ruidosas, pero él solo se encoge de hombros, seguro de que el globo terráqueo sigue igual de brillante que ayer.

 

*  
No es que se lo explique a Victoria en realidad, pero su problema no es que esté débil, ni que se haya rendido, como ella cree que pasó, no es que Manuel esté planeando en desaparecer (aunque podría pasar sin que tuviese que esforzarse tanto en realidad), no. Nada de eso es el problema, más bien, el problema es Manuel siguiendo a Martín durante las noches, a veces para verlo traer tormentas, a veces simplemente a verlo perder el tiempo.  
A veces lo ve hablarle al hombre de la luna, y Manuel se esfuerza por hundirse aún más en las sombras, esperando que nadie lo pueda ver. Ni Martín, ni el hombre en la luna, ni él mismo quizá.  
No está orgulloso claro, ni sabe a ciencia cierta qué hace siguiendo a Martín en realidad, pero parte de él espera descubrirlo en el camino, mirándolo seguir su rutina, mirándolo interactuar con los demás guardianes. Manuel aprende que Martín no se lleva tan bien con Luciano, y disfruta hacerle bromas a Miguel, también aprende que María se distrae viéndolo sonreír, y que a su vez, Martín se distrae mirando las figuras de arena que Victoria crea para los niños cada noche. Nada de eso es útil, y no responde ninguna de sus preguntas, pero Manuel supone que es difícil responder preguntas que aún no se atreve a formular en su propia mente.

 

Los miedos se ríen de él en su cabeza, y tratan de asustarlo, pero parecen igual de confundidos que Manuel con todo el asunto, así que sus intentos no hacen mucho en realidad. Y las noches siguen pasando, una tras otra, sin ningún cambio en realidad.

 

Naturalmente, Manuel se detiene a veces, entre noche y noche pasa a asustar gente en algún lugar, alimentarse del miedo que logre reunir para poder mantenerse fuerte la siguiente noche que salga a perseguir a Martín, a fin de cuentas, él no tiene la ayuda del viento para transportarse.  
Es una de esas horas cuando Martín lo encuentra, saliendo de una casa con cinco niños, todos despiertos ahora que Manuel se está yendo, satisfecho con su trabajo. No hay risas ni viento que anuncien a Martín esta vez, de hecho el silencio en la calle es absoluto cuando se encuentra frente a él. No supone que Martín sepa nada, pero parece saberlo a juzgar por como lo mira, los labios azulosos formando una sonrisa burlona que Manuel intenta no mirar.  
\- Qué coincidencia -comenta, risueño.  
\- Si, bueno, yo me estoy yendo ya. -sisea Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferencia tan obvia que solo un tonto podría tomarla por real. Claramente Manuel espera que Martín sea ese tonto, pero lo duda.- ¿Aunque pensé que ya habías dejado de llevar invierno donde no corresponde?  
\- Oh, si, obvio. Resulta que la mayoría pensaban igual que tú al respecto, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Tú y los guardianes uniéndose para quitarme una de las pocas diversiones que me van quedando -Martín está serio mientras habla, pero el tono de su voz y sus ojos delatan la risa antes de que salga- Incluso el hombre de la luna.  
\- No mientas, Martín, el hombre de la luna no responde. -replica Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras comienza a caminar.  
La risa de Martín suena extraña cuando el viento no lo acompaña, pero Manuel no lo comenta, en vez de eso lo mira curioso, deseando que sus pasos hicieran algún ruido en el pavimento.  
\- Seguro estaría de acuerdo para molestarme de todas formas. -responde Martín, mirando al cielo con una media sonrisa.- Es mejor que no responda, ¿no? Así no puede decir qué piensa de que prefieras seguirme por el mundo antes que asustar a los niños.  
No está seguro de cómo puede atorarse, si no es exactamente mortal, pero pasa de todas formas, y de repente Martín está riéndose, golpeándole la espalda una y otra vez como si eso ayudara en algo. Manuel está seguro de que en realidad lo hace todo peor, y piensa en hundirse en sus sombras, pero antes de que eso pueda pasar, Martín está sujetándolo por los hombros.  
\- ¡Oye, oye..., No! -la cara de Martín está a unos centímetros de la suya, y Manuel no está seguro de lo que ve en su rostro, pero a expresión del rubio pasa del susto al enojo en dos segundos.- ¡No seas cobarde, Manuel!  
\- No tengo miedo -gruñe bajo, sin siquiera pensarlo.- No te tengo miedo Martín. Nunca. -repite, más alto, sin saber en qué momento sus manos encontraron los brazos del guardián. Pero ahí están, en medio de la calle, tan cerca que Manuel puede sentir el aliento helado de Martín en su rostro, y jura que si se moviese apenas un poco sus frentes terminarían tocándose, sus narices también, quizá.  
\- Entonces no te vayas.

 

Manuel responde con un quejido que no alcanza a ser nada en realidad, pero Martín parece aceptarlo, a juzgar por como sus manos aflojan el agarre. Manuel recuerda vagamente haber sido un mortal, haber tenido una esposa, haber tenido una hija, todas esas cosas parecen un cuento nada más, luego de los miles de años que ha pasado en la tierra siendo un espíritu nada más, pero ahora mismo son todo lo que tiene, un cuento de que en algún momento realmente quiso a alguien, y Martín frente a él, exudando frío.  
\- ¿Me viste? -pregunta por fin, murmurando.  
La risa de Martín suena como si no tuviera aliento, aunque no hay razón para eso.  
\- No, nunca -responde Martín, enseñándole los dientes en una sonrisa.- Victoria me dijo. Pero no me dijo el por qué.  
\- Claro que no, qué va a saber ella el por qué -gruñe Manuel, ganándose otra risa de Martín.  
\- ¿Tú vas a decirme el por qué?  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¡Pero Manuel!  
\- Martín. -sisea, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de separarse del espíritu. No está seguro por qué, pero en ese momento, frente a la confusión de Martín, lo mejor que se le ocurre es extenderle su mano.- Solo quería aceptar, eso es todo. Yo..., Quiero ser un guardián.

 

Martín parece decepcionado con su respuesta, pero le sonríe de todas formas, apretando su mano derecha entre sus dedos congelados. Manuel se pregunta si la decepción es porque sabe que está mintiendo, o no. Se pregunta incluso si el hombre en la luna sabe que está arrepentido tan pronto suelta la mano de Martín, pero no quiere mirar arriba, por miedo a que esa noche sea precisamente la noche que decida responder.

 

*  
La ceremonia en el taller de Luciano es tan terrible como imaginó que sería, llena de duendes, los otros guardianes y un gran agujero en el techo para dejar que el hombre de la luna viera todo el proceso. Manuel lo odia cada segundo, y cada vez que piensa en irse mira a Martín, porque no es un cobarde, no tiene miedo, y si tiene que quedarse durante todo ese circo para probarlo, entonces está dispuesto.  
Los otros guardianes no parecen tan dispuestos en realidad, pero nadie dice nada al respecto, María le sonríe con más malicia de la necesaria, y Luciano lo felicita con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero está bien, supone, él trató de matarlos hace algunos años. No es tan inconsciente como para creer que merece algo distinto.  
Solo Victoria le sonríe con sinceridad, y lo invita a acompañarla en su trabajo con un par de símbolos de arena que Martín traduce para él. Y al final de la noche Manuel supone que puede imaginar formas peores de unirse a los buenos.

 

*  
Su rutina no cambia demasiado luego de volverse un guardián, no hay terribles villanos contra los cuales luchar cuando el villano más reciente cambia de bando, y tampoco es que le moleste en realidad. Al menos ya no tiene a los guardianes intentando encontrarse con él, a excepción de Victoria y Martín, claro. La única gran diferencia de su existencia, no es una diferencia en realidad, porque Martín vuelve a tomar la costumbre de ir con él en las noches, llevando el frío a cualquier parte independiente de la estación. Al final, no puede ser tan importante si la Madre Naturaleza aún no ha aparecido para regañarlos, así que Manuel lo deja ser, pensando que quizá los humanos van a asumir que el frío provoca pesadillas.  
Martín jamás entra a las habitaciones con él, no se lo ha dicho en tantas palabras, pero Manuel sabe que es porque no quiere ver a los niños teniendo pesadillas. No es algo extraño en verdad, Victoria es la única que está dispuesta a verlo trabajar, porque son paralelos y ella entiende de una forma distinta, de la misma forma que Manuel entiende no querer ver el miedo de los que juraste proteger. Incluso prefiere que Martín no lo acompañe dentro de las habitaciones, así sabe que no va a tener que ver el rechazo del guardián cuando el niño frente a él despierte llorando.

 

Tiene miedo de pensar que la experiencia lo convenciera de no volver a ir con él.

 

No es que sean tantos niños los que va a ver cada noche, no ahora que es un guardián al menos, así que cuando sale de la última casa,aún faltan horas para que amanezca, y Martín no está en ningún lado. Manuel se desliza a la calle entre las sombras, intentando ignorar la parte de su mente que insiste en buscar a Martín como si realmente se hubiese ido. Él sabe que no. Lo sabe perfectamente bien después de las primeras seis bromas, y no va a darle la oportunidad de que haya una séptima.  
Como siempre, Manuel lo escucha antes de verlo, montando las ráfagas de viento encima de los techos sin ninguna restricción. Incluso se da la libertad de llamarlo a gritos, deteniéndose en el techo más alto de la calle, desde el piso su silueta no es nada más que una sombra, especialmente porque esa noche está demasiado nublado para ver la luna (Manuel siempre agradece eso de todas formas).  
Trasladarse en las sombras toma solo unos segundos, pero es más difícil llegar al techo que a un callejón oscuro, y cuando por fin está frente a Martín, se lo encuentra sentado en el piso, mirándolo expectante.  
\- Deberíamos hacer algo hoy.  
\- Ya estamos haciendo algo, Martín, estamos conversando sobre un techo al sur de México.  
\- Si, bueno, algo más. -dice, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos. Incluso sus ojos parecen brillar con una emoción que Manuel no está seguro de reconocer.- ¿Quieres?  
\- No lo sé, ¿qué es?  
\- Una sorpresa, Manuel, no seas aguafiestas.

 

Manuel no está seguro de qué es lo que termina de convencerlo, no sabe si es la sonrisa de Martín, o sus mil y un promesas de que todo va a estar bien, o quizá simplemente es una señal de que ser un guardián ha sido la peor decisión de su eternidad y debería ir enseguida donde Luciano, reclamar que ya no puede trabajar así. Sea como sea, termina parado en medio del techo, su mano congelándose de a poco gracias a la mano de Martín.  
\- Relájate, Manu, ni siquiera el hombre de la luna va a vernos -murmura Martín en su oído, la voz marcada por la risa que no está dejando salir.  
Manuel solo puede bufar cuando lo oye, tentado él mismo a reírse, aunque solo sea para burlarse de sí mismo a estas alturas.

 

Incluso sabiendo lo que va a pasar, Manuel no está preparado para el tirón del viento, ni mucho menos para el tirón de Martín cuando lo hace empezar a correr a su lado, aún así lo sigue, sin saber por qué, y cuando saltan, Manuel cierra los ojos con fuerza, recordándose que él no tiene miedo de nada, y que ha volado antes. Aunque claro, volar en una pesadilla solida no es lo mismo que dejarse empujar de un lado a otro por el viento.  
\- ¡Abre los ojos Manuel! -le dice Martín a su lado, la voz mezclándose con el silbido del viento en sus oídos.- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?  
Mantener el equilibrio es casi imposible en la ráfaga, incluso con Martín arfirmándolo, pero aún así Manuel se las arregla para enderezarse lo suficiente como para mirarlo. Está preparado para explicarle, por enésima vez, que en su calidad de rey de las pesadillas, él no siente miedo, pero su discurso se queda atrapado en alguna parte de su mente cuando lo ve.  
Martín está riéndose, y el viento está silbando al rededor de sus cuerpos, subiéndolos y bajándolos en las corrientes. En un momento están a la altura de las casas y al siguiente están incluso más arriba de las nubes, donde la luz de la luna se refleja en el pelo de Martín, y hay más aire frío que en cualquier otro lugar, al menos para Manuel.  
No es un frío como el de sus miedos, es un frío seco y fresco, que le enfría el pecho cada vez que toma una bocanada de aire, sea necesaria o no.  
\- ¿Ves que no es tan malo? -comenta Martín, medio gritando sobre el ruido del viento.- Vas a estar bien mientras te mantengas cerca mio, y mires por donde vas.

 

Manuel piensa que Martín siempre está sonriendo, para él y para todos los demás, pero hay algo especial en ese momento, o al menos eso es lo que se dice para justificar cuando suelta la mano de Martín y se agarra de sus hombros, chocando sus labios con los del espíritu con mucha más brusquedad de la necesaria. Martín reacciona unos segundos después, usando una de sus manos para afirmar la cabeza de Manuel mientras abre sus labios. Su boca es fría, como todo él, pero eso es exactamente lo que Manuel espera en realidad, feliz de sentir el frio en todo su cuerpo mientras el viento los sigue empujando.  
Lo siguiente que Manuel sabe, es que están cayendo hacia una arboleda.

  
Es más el shock que el dolor, lo que lo deja tirado en el piso de ese parque, al lado de Martín, que por primera vez está maldiciendo en voz alta, la hierba a su alrededor completamente congelada mientras se queja. No es que a Manuel le importe en verdad, está demasiado ocupado respirando a grandes bocanadas mientras mira las ramas de los árboles, seguro de que las cosas no deberían ser así.  
\- ¡No debiste distraerme así! -alega Martín a su lado, aún sacándose hojas del pelo.- Te dije que todo iba a estar bien mientras mirara por donde íbamos, y lo primero que haces es distraerme.

Más tarde, cuando Martín le pide una explicación, Manuel no tiene idea que es lo que lo hizo estallar en carcajadas en ese momento, pero eso es lo que pasa. Probablemente es la mezcla entre los ojos entrecerrados de Martín, la adrenalina del vuelo y las hojas en su cabello, pero Manuel no puede parar de reír.

Y al final, Martín y el viento terminan acompañándolo también.

 

*  
Su parte favorita probablemente es sentir las manos frías de Martín enredándose en su pelo, o como sus pies congelados mandan escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando suben por su pantorrilla. Él mismo no es exactamente de altas temperaturas, pero al lado de Martín se siente como si tuviese fiebre constantemente, y de cierta forma, es una de las sensaciones más agradables que ha experimentado en los últimos miles de años.

Incluso si dicha experiencia incluye pasar media noche intentando arrastrar una cama dentro de su guarida. Para cuando terminan, ni siquiera Martín puede pretender que no está cansado, pero el colchón es nuevo, y Manuel duerme prácticamente todo el día al lado de Martín, sin siquiera una pesadilla que lo despierte en el proceso.

 

*  
Su relación, o no relación con los guardianes no cambia mucho después de que se enteran, en verdad todo lo que pasa es que Luciano hace una fiesta en el taller, y las felicitaciones vienen entre risas y comentarios irónicos por los cuales Manuel no sabe si ofenderse o no. Al final, prefiere reservar su ofensa para la increíblemente gráfica conversación que Victoria lo obliga a tener sobre todo el asunto.  
El único consuelo que le queda es que Martín tiene la cara azul de pura vergüenza durante todo el intercambio. La sonrisa satisfecha de Victoria es físicamente insoportable después de eso, pero al menos los deja en paz mientras va con María a disfrutar de la comida y las bebidas de Luciano, porque aparentemente una buena noticia no es buena si no se celebra, y una celebración no es buena si no hay suficiente comida y bebida para un pequeño ejercito, o algo así había dicho el guardián al comienzo de la noche.  
Manuel está seguro de que solo necesitaba una excusa para invitarlos ahora que está tan lejos de la próxima Navidad. A fin de cuentas, los espíritus tan populares como Luciano no toman bien la soledad.

\- Deberíamos irnos. -las manos de Martín se sienten frías contra su estómago, incluso a través de la túnica que trae encima, y Manuel no puede evitar reírse bajo mientras mira a los demás guardianes continuar con su fiesta.  
\- ¿Y tus amigos? -pregunta Manuel, mirando escéptico como Luciano y María hablan sobre una competencia al rededor del globo. A juzgar por las risas de Miguel y la posición de Victoria entre ambos espíritus, diría que ya fue suficiente celebración para durarles hasta la siguiente pascua.  
\- No se van a dar cuenta -la voz de Martín suena a risas y anticipación, es como escuchar a un niño hablándole, pero Manuel no puede evitar participar de su diversión.  
\- Solo recuerda que si aparecen en mi guarida en unas horas, alegando que te secuestré o algo igualmente estúpido, son tus amigos -murmura, dándose vuelta apenas para mirar a Martín.- Y es tú culpa. 

La risa de Martín en su oído le recuerda montar el viento, Manuel solo tiene que cerrar los ojos para recuperar la sensación de perder el piso, el revoltijo en su estómago, y casi le parece extraño no estar escuchando el silbido del viento a su alrededor. Incluso después de semanas no puede decidir si odia la idea de viajar así o no.

\- Dale, me haré responsable, lo juro -murmura Martín contra su cuello, y es el turno de Manuel para reírse bajito.  
\- Si, claro. Tú vas a ser responsable.  
Manuel solo puede reírse más fuerte cuando siente los brazos de Martín apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, toda su espalda cubierta por el frío de su pecho.  
\- Deberíamos irnos -dice, aún risueño mientras Martín gruñe en su espalda.  
\- Yo estaba proponiendo eso antes de que decidieras intentar ser gracioso. Que por cierto, no es tu fuerte, deberías dejarme la comedia a mi, Manuel.  
\- Oye, Martín.  
\- ¿Qué? -pregunta, dándolo vuelta en sus brazos hasta que están frente a frente, casi tocándose las narices. Manuel le sonríe con todos los dientes, igual que Martín hace con él, aunque probablemente en su rostro parece más una mueca aterradora que una sonrisa. No le importa en realidad, porque él mismo no puede verse, solo ve la sonrisa con la que Martín le responde el gesto, y con eso basta en realidad.  
De todas formas, si su expresión es malvada, está bien, es el rey de las pesadillas, así es como tiene que ser.  
\- Es mejor no abrir la boca ni los ojos cuando viajas en las sombras. Si recuerdas eso, vas a estar bien -responde, apenas un segundo antes de hundirlos a ambos en la oscuridad.

 

 

El viaje en total toma solo unos segundos, pero cuando aparecen en su guardia, Martín está tosiendo y tambaleándose tanto que Manuel tiene que afirmarlo, riéndose todo el tiempo, incluso después de que Martín le cogela las manos en venganza.

Al menos ganar su perdón no es muy difícil después de que Manuel lo empuja a la cama.

 

*  
El globo terráqueo de su hogar es apenas la carcasa del mundo, y ha estado con él desde que Manuel tiene memoria. Al comienzo, Manuel recuerda solo tener una placa para Europa, siempre oscura con el miedo y la desesperanza de los humanos en las épocas oscuras. En ese entonces, era rey de todo, y las cavernas de su hogar estaban siempre oscuras. Eran tiempos de gloria, tiempos en que los hombres murmuraban su nombre, repartiendo de oído en oído los peligros del miedo, eso hasta que apareció Victoria, y las luces empezaron a aparecer en su placa negra. Con ella llegaron los demás, llenando de luz lo que una vez estuvo oscuro, y entonces los humanos que creían en él empezaron a moverse, a descubrir nuevos lugares, a repartir sus leyendas. Las de él, las de Victoria, y las de todos los guardianes en realidad. El mundo se volvió más grande para él, mientras las sombras de su reinado iban desvaneciéndose con cada nueva luz.

No está orgulloso, pero después de su primera derrota contra los guardianes, decidió encerrar su globo terráqueo en sombras, solo para no tener que ver todas las luces doradas que aparecían cada día.

 

Hoy en día, la fuerza de las luces es suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación, y Manuel puede pasar tardes enteras mirándolas ir y venir, las que comienzan a parpadear en los niños que van creciendo, y las nuevas, que brillan por encima de todas las demás con la fuerza de la fe infantil.  
Para Martín no significa mucho más que eso. Las luces solo significan que los niños creen en ellos, que sus amigos están bien, y que el mundo sigue girando en el mismo sentido que ha girado toda la vida. Eso es todo lo que hay para él en las luces doradas del globo terráqueo. No es una señal de poder, ni guerra, ni soledad, solo estatus quo, y la vida sigue avanzando a su al rededor.

No es exactamente una visión que Manuel pueda compartir, no después de todos los años que ha pasado mirando el globo, y evitándolo en igual medida, pero es fácil aceptarlo en Martín, como todas las demás cosas que los separan en realidad. Siempre es fácil aceptar que Martín no se parece en nada a él, y que al mismo tiempo, es más similar que todos los demás espíritus que ha conocido en su larga vida.

 

La verdad es que, mientras mira el globo terráqueo, Manuel no puede evitar pensar que hay peores formas de perder una guerra (eso, y que tener sábanas en una cama no significa nada si vas a compartirla con un espíritu de invierno).

 


End file.
